


A Working Night

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Cumdump, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Even a Daddy has a Daddy Kink in this fic, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Felching (kind of - not really), Fingerfucking, Gangbang, High Heels, Incest, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multiple Partners, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, cockslut!teddy, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts, Teddy's insatiable appetite leads him to find work at a Muggle sex club. He loves his job, his boss, and his clients. And when his nights there are over, he goes home to Harry and Draco.





	A Working Night

**Author's Note:**

> PREVIOUS WORK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698560
> 
> So, here we are. I had said I might add chapters to the previous fic, but this one is set at a completely different time (I picture the summer after Hogwarts), and I might want to expand on Hogwarts!Verse at some point. 
> 
> The only warning besides the tags is that Teddy is called a whore and a slut all the time, but it's just Dirty Talk. I don't write it as slut shaming at all. Also, he IS actually a whore, he sought out this work because he wanted to be fucked all the time and this was a great opportunity, but it's not for the money. It's like walking into a random bar and getting gangbanged, except he does it on the regular, in a safe space, with a boss and colleagues he trusts. He also gets to pole dance (I mean, half of it is dancing, the other half is suggestive movements), which I know nothing about and apologize. The word pussy is used quite a lot, also. Oh, and Teddy wears some lipstick and heels in order to pole dance.
> 
> This is outrageously filthy and unrealistic, but I mention Draco's potions a few times, as an explanation as to why Teddy can be fucked so much and still be fine. I didn't go through protective spells and whatnot, I did that in the previous fic, but basically Teddy can do anything and he'll be fine thanks to potions and spells. He's a wizard. Suspend your disbelief, y'all. 
> 
> There's a Drarry/Teddy scene here, but the rest of the fic is Teddy with his boss (who's a right character) and multiple other men. There are mentions of his Daddies throughout but they only appear at the end. I'm quite happy with that scene, though ;)
> 
> Brought to you by by my need of filthy fics that aren't rapey or underage. Jfc.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions and suggest stuff. I think that's all. Heed the tags and have fun reading ;)

  
He apparates to work in a hurry, his clothes not buttoned up properly, without underwear, face filthy with cum. He didn’t even have time to put a plug in. His Daddies shoved him out the door as he was trying to get another load from Draco.

Teddy goes in through the employee entrance, Chris giving him an appraising look and a slap on his arse. He passes a couple of regulars fucking against a wall - no idea how they made it to this side of the building - but the dressing room is empty, and he takes a moment to breathe. His show is late tonight and most of the boys must already be out in the main area. It wouldn’t matter if he was late, not really, but he _wants_ to be here. He loves this job. As he takes off his jeans and shirt and tosses them aside, he thinks about how lucky he is, how he has everything he wants in life.

He doesn’t sit down, his hole is too full of cum and he doesn’t want it to leak out yet, but he leans against the dressing table and picks up a red lipstick. It’s sheer and shiny, the kind that makes your lips look swollen and plump and well used, and it suits him the best out of everything he’s tried. He’s just grabbed a cloth to clean the cum off of his face, when Jack, his boss, walks in.

“Don’t wipe it off.”

Teddy drops the cloth and wiggles his bare arse, turning to grin at the older man. Jack is the definition of a Muscle Daddy, heavy and broad and thick all over. He’s always dressed in leather and his cock’s always free, ready to fuck his boys and his clients. As he drapes himself over Teddy, the younger man arches his back and rubs his wet hole against his boss’s hard cock, moaning as the older man runs his hands all over his chest. Then he leans closer to the mirror and starts applying his lipstick. There’s a little bit of cum he has to lick off first, but Jack had the better idea - he looks obscene like this, with cum all over him and lips that would put any pornstar to shame. The clients don’t care how fucked out he is when he gets on stage, after all. They only care if he wants more.

Jack kisses his shoulder, rubs his palm against Teddy’s hole. A bit of cum comes spilling out, dribbling down his legs, and Teddy moans. He messes up with the lipstick, unable to stay focused on his task, and paints a thick red line outside the right corner of his lips.

His boss doesn’t notice. “You’re my best, Teddy. My best fucking whore.” He holds him close and kisses his neck.

Teddy shivers. “Mmm. L-love being your whore.”

“Cum looks so good on you, don’t you know it?” He grips Teddy’s cock and spreads precum all over it, making him writhe and moan under his weight. Three fingers slide in his hole easily, and Teddy lets go of the lipstick to brace himself on the table and arch his back to the touch.

“Such a fucked out slut, baby, aren’t you?” Jack nuzzles his neck and pushes his fingers in and out fast.

“M-more. Please, boss, please - I’m a whore, I’m such a fucking whore-”

The older man lets go of Teddy’s dick and grips his hair. Their eyes meet in the mirror, as Teddy tries to get the fingers deeper into his hole. “Look at you, baby, look at you begging for it. Your Daddies give you all this cum?”

Teddy moans. Everyone knows about his Daddies. Everyone knows he comes to work with their cum all over him, goes back to them for more every night. Teddy backs up on his boss’s fingers and wiggles his arse again, hoping to get his cock. The fingers are out and he earns a spanking for that. He moans again, hoping to get another hit, but Jack just pulls on his hair harder.

“Tell me baby, how many times did your Daddies fill your pussy today?”

“F-five, Boss.” _Wait._ He forgot about the load Harry gave him as he was swallowing Draco’s cum for breakfast. “N-no. Six.”

Jack touches Teddy’s leaking cock again. “And how many times did you come, Teddy?” He traces his fingers around Teddy’s cock ring, rubbing his own hard cock between Teddy’s thighs.

“N-none, boss.” His dick has been leaking all day, throbbing and aching, but he’s been so good. He hasn’t come, because that’s what he wants to do - be used again and again until he earns it. “Please.” He needs Jack’s thick cock inside him, it drives him crazy having a cock so close to his hole, he has to have it now -

“Aren’t they such good Daddies, baby? They know what a good boy you are. They know good boys don’t get to come until they’ve satisfied every man that has use for their holes, hm?”

Teddy whimpers. He’s so _empty._ His show starts soon, he’s nowhere near ready, and all he can think of is getting his boss’s cock inside his pussy.

“Did your Daddies teach you to be a good whore, baby?”

Teddy shivers. He was _born_ a whore. He nods anyway. “Pl - please, I need -”

“Shhhh.” Jack is gentle, always gentle, as he pushes three fingers into Teddy’s mouth. Jack loves his boys. He always gives them what they need, and Teddy breathes deeply, happy to be in his arms.“I want you to thank your Daddies for me baby, will you do that?”

Teddy nods as best he can, backing up against Jack again, trying to get his cock to slip into his hole -

“AH-AH-AH. None of that.” Jack trails kisses along Teddy’s neck. “Your Daddies are so good to let you whore yourself out, aren’t they? To send you to me filled up and still gagging for it. So I want you to thank them for me. Will you show them your boss is grateful to them baby, hm?” Jack rubs his hard cock against Teddy’s arse, but still doesn’t give it to him. “Will you let them plug ten loads into you, baby? Come here and show me your leaking pussy like the perfect little slut you are?”

He removes his fingers long enough for Teddy to breathe out a strangled “Yes” and then he’s back in, fucking Teddy’s mouth harder than before.

Teddy moans, sucks on Jack’s fingers as if they were the cock he desperately needs, focuses on the hole that is filled up for the moment, and yes, yes. He’ll beg his Daddies to fill him up again and again, he’ll do anything they want, to show them how much he loves their cocks, loves _them._ Because they fill his holes and send him off to be fucked by other men, and when he comes back they fill him up again, keep him in their bed and use him, and when he shows them his memories of the club they fuck him right there among the panting bodies, tell him he’s a perfect cockslut, tell him he takes dick so good, he was born for it, his Daddies don’t care that he’s a whore, they love it -

“Teddy’s number is soon, boss.” Ernesto stands in the doorway, smirking at the sight of them. Doors don’t really matter here. Everywhere you look there’s fucking, and all the employees love Jack’s cock. Sometimes, before the night shows start, he lines all his boys up and fucks them one by one, holes in a row, there to be filled up by their boss before the clients take their turns with them. The one whose hole he happens to come in gets a higher rate for the night.

Jack waves a dismissive hand - “Have Phoenix go on longer - or whoever. I’ll send Teddy when I’m done with him.”

Rules are quite arbitrary in this club, anyway. The one constant is the fucking, the boys working their way around every table and taking dicks into their holes. There are toys, and there are slings, and poles, and it doesn’t really matter what’s used or where the fucking happens, as long as everyone has a good time.

Ernesto nods. “Will do, boss. You look properly wrecked, Teddy.” He winks at him and leaves.

Jack flips Teddy over with one hand, brushes his fingers over his nipples. Teddy’s wearing large golden hoops today, his favourite. His boss appraises him for a second, and Teddy knows he’s deciding what to do with him.

Jack knows not to send him out there like this, of course - one time he teased him and didn’t fuck him and Teddy didn’t even try to touch the pole - he dropped on his knees and exposed his hole for any cock to come and fill it up the moment he got on stage. Jack wasn’t in any way mad, but pole dancing is a favourite among the clients, and Teddy’s the best at it.

His boss picks him up again and ties his wrists to the cuffs on the opposite wall. He has the strength to hold him up - he’s done it before - but Teddy can’t deny it’s hotter like this. He’s made his Daddies install cuffs in their bedroom too. Jack parts his legs and grips his thighs. Finally, he enters him. Teddy screams loudly as the thick cock starts pounding into him, Jack moving inside him as if he weighs nothing, and all the cum Teddy has inside him is spilling out. He’s pinned to the wall and impaled on cock and he can’t get enough. Between screams, he watches Jack and himself in the mirror - the entire room is covered with reflective surfaces, but it’s cramped with shelves and Teddy has to crane his neck to get a good look. He looks like a ragdoll in his boss’s hands, and he’s mesmerized.

“Hey, Teds. Give it to him good, boss.”

Teddy barely registers Charlie, he’s screaming so loud, but Jack is perfectly poised as he turns to the other man.

“Bring me a collar, will you?”

Teddy feels a thick band of leather being wrapped around his throat as Jack doesn’t even break his rythm for one second.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby.”

Teddy does so and feels Charlie put heels on him, preparing him for his show. After, as Jack keeps pounding into Teddy for minutes, Charlie sits on a chair and watches them, waiting for his turn with the boss. He doesn’t have to. He could go have a proper break, shower and relax before round two, or three, or four... But that’s the thing about this club - the men here don’t do it for the money. They love cock and want as much as they can get. And then _more._ Charlie’s fingering himself now, and Teddy stares at him, vision blurred and unfocused, Jack’s ramming into him so hard, and he smiles, one cockslut to another, knowing it in his bones how much the other man _needs_ cock, how alive it makes him feel. Moments later Jack’s thrusts become erratic, hitting his prostate every few seconds, and Teddy has to close his eyes and breathe deeply, the screams escaping his throat not enough release.

With a grunt, Jack starts coming, filling Teddy up with a fresh load that shoots deep inside him before sliding out on the floor, too. He always comes for a long time, and he keeps thrusting as he does so, eliciting more screams and moans from Teddy. His boss’s cock still inside him, Jack and Charlie untie his hands, and Jack sets him down gently, slides out with a wet pop.

“Beautiful, baby. Look at you.” Jack ruffles his dark curls (whore Teddy’s hair is black, as everything is a bit different from his ‘regular’ self in here) and Teddy chances a glance in the mirror. His lipstick is utterly ruined now, smeared all over his face and mixed with cum, and his cock is a deep shade or red, still restrained with the cock ring. That won’t be coming off for a while. He can feel all the cum sliding out of him as he wobbles to his backpack to grab his potion. Draco’s made him lots of potions for his new ‘job’ (‘job’ because he’d do this for free - hell, he’d actually _pay_ for it), and none of the Muggles here suspect a thing. Before downing this liquid, he was exhausted and ready to fall asleep. Now he rights himself up on sure feet, his ten inch silver heels feeling like slippers, horny and ready to be fucked again.

If all the workers here chalk this up to him being an insatiable cockslut, well....they aren’t exactly wrong. Just missing key pieces of information.

The ache in his cock dulls, too. It’s how he’s able to restrain himself from coming, and he thanks Merlin he has such a potion-savvy Daddy. Because of him, he can be used for hours without any consequence, his hole made new every day, tight and pink and pretty and hungry for more.

Normally, Jack and Charlie (or whoever else happened to be there, this has happened more times than he can count) would be selecting panties for Teddy to wear right now, but Charlie’s busy cleaning cum off their boss’s cock, so Teddy supposes he’ll do it himself.

Whether he goes out on stage looking pristine, or completely and utterly wrecked like he is right now, Teddy’s style is glamorous. His heels today are silver sandals with hundreds of little diamonds on them, and the collar they’ve picked for him may be made of leather but it, too, has little diamonds on it. They spell out WHORE.

Teddy picks a tiny thong along similar lines - it’s made of the same material as tights but with diamonds lining the seams. The stones are fake, of course. The thong will be torn to shreds before the night is even halfway through.

He looks in the mirror as Jack has Charlie bent over a chair, rimming his arse, and he thinks he looks divine. For the clients, he’ll be one of the last additions of the night, but Teddy’s already loose and well fucked, cum glistening all over him. Pedro once asked him why cum always looks fresh and wet on him (another component of Daddy’s potions), and Teddy said it was because of sweat. Pedro believed him. These Muggles amuse him endlessly.

There’s just one more thing he wants to do, so he grabs a marker and sets out for the backstage area. Jack and Charlie will come out later, Jack to fuck and Charlie to be fucked by clients, but for now they’re wrapped up in each other.

Shamir, one of the bodyguards, is fucking a regular in the corridor, and Teddy smiles at him as he passes by. The dancers and strippers and whores are mostly bottoms, really, but Jack and the bodyguards service those clients that are here to be fucked. The other clients oblige too, of course.

Teddy gets behind the stage, spots Ernesto and walks over to him. The music is quite loud around here, but it’s never _too_ loud. Everyone loves the sounds of moans and dicks sliding in and out of holes way more than sultry music.

“You clean up good,” Ernesto smirks at him.

Teddy snorts. He’s far from ‘cleaned up’. “Whatever you say, big boy.” He hands him the marker and bends over.

Ernesto slaps his arse hard, making him yelp. “What should I write today, Teds?”

Teddy wiggles his arse seductively. “Please fill me up. I can never get enough.”

He knows Ernesto’s rolling his eyes even though he can’t see him. “That’s too long, babe.” He plays with Teddy’s thong, coating his fingers with cum.

Ernesto’s fucked him a few times and Teddy’s very fond of him, but in truth Ernesto loves being fucked almost as much as Teddy does. “I know you’ll manage it. You’re so good to me.”

The man complies, playing with Teddy’s hole as he writes on his lower back.

Teddy kisses him before approaching the sound booth. He’ll see him around later, probably when they both have cocks stuffed inside them.

The man in the booth, Connor, whistles at him. “Looking good, babe.” Connor’s the DJ and special effects guy, so he spends a lot of time back here, alone. Not that the boys forget about him, though. His cock is too big to be forgotten.

“When do I go up?” Teddy asks.

“Kyle’s fucking himself on the machine, you know how he gets. I reckon you’ve got two songs, give or take. He’s been up there for like, four.”

Teddy kneels and mouths at Connor’s cock, that’s tenting his trousers. “Well, then. Lets see if I can get you off in two songs’ time.”

 

 

*

 

 

Connor shoots his load into Teddy’s mouth just as the second song is fading. A close call, but Teddy smirks at him as he gets up. He’s never failed to make Connor come in time.

“Which song?” He asks.

“The Weeknd. Where you Belong.”

Teddy nods and walks away. That’s a good one. The notes start as he climbs on stage, walk slow and seductive. He stops in the middle of the stage to let everyone admire his arse, rocking with the music. The crowd goes wild. He turns around to make eye contact with the clients, and the scene before him is beautiful.

Kyle’s already sitting on someone’s lap, about to be fucked by a real dick. Ernesto’s bent over a table, stuffed on both ends and with a few more men waiting their turn. Clive is bouncing on a thick cock that Teddy can’t wait to feel inside him. Some regular clients are fucking each other close to the bar, and a few men are doing body shots on Pete. More of his friends are being fucked or sucking cocks. It must be around two hundred clients in the club, and thirty of the boys, and all of them turn around to watch Teddy as they chase their own pleasure.

It’s easy - the club is dimly lit and there’s a spotlight on him, _just_ him. He’s on cloud nine, knows how much they want him, how good they’ll make him feel.

He faces the crowd and rubs his hand all over his chest. There’s cum on it too, and he rubs it over his nipples, pasing his fingers through the thick hoops. Then he slides his hand lower, into the thong that barely covers anything, and lowers it so that the tip of his cock is out, so that everyone can see how hard he is for this, for _them._ He gathers some precum and brings his fingers to his mouth, licks them as he rocks to the music, eyes closed and moaning for it, moaning for all the cocks that will enter him tonight.

There are whistles and cheers, men shout obscene things to him, and he goes to the pole, wraps his legs around it and lifts himself up a tiny bit, so that he can arch his back and show them all how flexible he is. The music is perfect, makes him feel dizzy and pliant, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He climbs higher, turns around the pole slowly once, twice. He spreads his legs as far as they will go, his torso connecting with the pole and rubs his chest on it, rotating as he goes down, down, down, touches the ground with his legs open. More drops of cum he didn’t even know was there spill out again, and he slides backwards until his face touches the ground too. He lifts his legs up ever so slightly - his cock touches the drops of cum and he rubs himself against them on the floor, his arse in perfect view of the audience.

Then he brings his torso back up and crawls towards the pole, planting his heels on the ground and getting up slowly, rubbing his cock on the metal surface so everyone can see. It’s time for the Allegra, a move that has him gripping the pole with one hand and a hooked knee, one that showcases his arse perfectly and has the crowd get louder than ever. He gets down again, on his knees as he licks the pole, making eye contact with the men, showing them how eagerly he’ll take them into his mouth.

The song changes to Haunted by Beyonce, and that’s even better than before. Teddy gives it his all, dance moves followed by seductive poses and moans that the men closer to the stage can hear, he rubs his arse on the pole, letting the cool metal settle between his cheeks, and as the song nears its end he walks to the center of the stage again, kneels with his legs far apart and shouts, begs for something, anything, to put inside him. Several dildos fall on the stage - the club has no shortage of them. He selects one shaped like a police cone, narrower and smaller than the real thing but still big, grips it tightly to secure it on the floor and sinks into it with ease as the crowd cheers him on. He picks another one and deepthroats it in one go, bouncing faster on the cone. Everyone’s eyes are on him now, but as much as he loves giving them a show the song is ending, and he has to get off the stage so the real fun can begin.

Men praise him for his performance, tell him what a perfect cockwhore he is, slap his arse and tug at him as Teddy heads for the man that was fucking Clive when he got on stage.

He stands in front of him, biting his lip, and the man arches his brow. His cock is even bigger up close, so thick and delicious, and he’s stroking it lazily. Teddy turns around and bends over, bringing his arse close to the man’s face.

The man grips him by his thong, pulls him closer. He traces his fingers along Teddy’s written plea to be filled up, then his hole, and finding it wet and open he grabs Teddy’s thighs and pulls him to his lap. Teddy wriggles on it, satisfied that he’s been accepted. Some clients are picky, and the boys can be as picky as they want, too.

It works so well for Jack because they...well. They aren’t really picky. They’re gagging for it.

Teddy likes to start his nights with a target, though, a man he picked from the crowd because he loved the way he was fucking one of his friends, or because he had a huge cock, or simply because he was hot. This man is all three. After that Teddy’ll take any cock, and the regulars know it. They’re patient as they form a circle around this man’s table, now.

Teddy squirms on his lap, and the man says “Already used, whore?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he moans. A regular is approaching Teddy’s mouth, cock out, but he lets this exchange play out before shoving it down his throat.

“Mmm,” he bites Teddy’s earlobe. “But not even close to done, are you?”. He tears Teddy’s thong with an abrupt motion, scattering fake diamonds everywhere, and lifts him up, impales him on his cock. He wraps his arm around Teddy’s upper chest, securing him into place, and starts pounding into him fast, so fast his cock would slide out if it weren’t as huge as it is.

The regular waits a few moments and shoves his cock into Teddy’s mouth, the other men forming a tighter circle around him. Teddy likes this regular. He may not have a big dick, the way Teddy likes it, but he sure knows how to use it.

“Use your hands, whore,” the man fucking him commands, and Teddy blindly reaches out for more cocks, strokes them as the other men use his holes.

The man talks a lot, tells him the usual, tells him what a filthy slut he is, how loose and wet and ready for use, how he’ll bring all his friends next time, let them have a go at this perfect little whore that can never get enough. Teddy’s hard the entire time, he loves it when the clients tell him how filthy he is, he loves how he can’t respond because he has another cock in his mouth now, and another, cum dribbling down his chin, finding his balance on the man’s cock as his hands are occupied with the pleasure of more men, how the man fucks him and fucks him and it never seems to end, until at last he comes, and it’s so intense Teddy has to let go of all other cocks and savour the way the man’s seed is filling him up, and there’s someone kissing him now as the man behind him spills into him, and he’s already craving the next load, it’s not enough, never enough.

He’s pulled to another chair, sits on a cock, it’s smaller than the other one, he bounces on it and whines, he feels empty - “I bet your pussy’s hungry for another cock, isn’t it?”, the man fucking into him says. Teddy pants, breathless. “Answer me.” He stills his cock inside him, holds Teddy by his collar and grunts. “You can take one more, can’t you? You’ll take anything in that needy cunt of yours.” Teddy nods vigorously. “Thank you, thank you, please, yes -”. One of the men around them leans over him, pushes Teddy’s knees up on his shoulders and coats his cock in lube, pushes it next to the other one and thrusts, and Teddy takes it, takes it all, whines and moans and begs the men to go harder, he’s their whore, he wants them deeper, and they shoot their loads inside him as he screams, hands tugging at him, pushing him up to be used again. “Give him more. He can’t get enough!” They shout.

They bend him over a table, and for a brief moment he can see Clive on stage, being fucked by a very tall man who’s built like a brick house, but then another cock is stuffed in his mouth and his arse is being slapped, one, two, three times, and a cock slides in, small but thick, at least, and Teddy doesn’t want to look anywhere else, he stares up at the man that’s fucking his mouth, the man has beautiful green eyes, like his Daddy, and Teddy moans at the thought of what his Daddies will do to him when he gets home full of other men’s cum in his pussy.

The cock in his arse comes, and someone spills liquid all over Teddy’s arse, it’s alchohol - it burns - and then a tongue is licking it all off, fingers are sliding into him, and still he looks at the man, who grips his face and fucks it harder.

Another cock is in, out, then the man in front of him gets to the back, and he’s slow, so slow now, like he wants to stay buried inside Teddy forever.

Nobody occupies his mouth for a bit, and Teddy just stares around him, mind hazy, not really registering anything, just loving the feeling of getting pounded and used as a fuckhole, and it’s minutes until the man starts coming, thrusts deep and erratic. Teddy’s servicing two cocks with his mouth now, takes both the heads in and moans around them, coats them with cum and strokes them with his hands. One of the men grabs a wine bottle, drenches both cocks with it, spills it over Teddy’s face and hair. The alcohol is cool against his skin, and Teddy worships the cocks, closing his eyes and savouring the taste of wine and cum.

Green eyes slaps his arse and walks away, his thick load sliding out of Teddy’s hole and down his thighs, and Teddy motions for Nate, one of the bodyguards, to come over. He needs a break after he’s done with the cocks in his mouth, and he can’t have another client fucking him. Nate gets inside him as Teddy services the two men, but he doesn’t slide out when they shoot their loads into him, he keeps pounding into Teddy, holding him by the hips and setting a brutal pace, the younger man’s hard cock slapping against his belly with every thrust. Teddy arches back and kisses him, shares the cum with him, and Nate licks his mouth like he’s desperate for every drop.

Teddy loves all four of the bodyguards. They’re great fucks, and they make sure anyone who’s trouble for the boys never sets foot inside the club again. Nate spills into him and they stay still for a moment, breathing and touching and listening to the sounds of fucking all around them.

Then Nate grabs his hand and takes him to the dressing room. Only Jacob’s there, replacing his ruined panties with a new item.

Teddy won’t bother with his - it’s just a sad excuse for a strip of fabric now, but it’s fine. Before he started working here two months ago, there was a time when men would put bills everywhere - panties, collars, harnesses, heels. But the bills got soaked in cum and alcohol, and Jack decided to have it stop. There are tip boxes scattered between the tables now, and an admittance fee and the alcohol costs and the rates to get alone time with the boys, and the club is very, very profitable.

Without bills to fill them though, panties are only useful to Teddy for his stage performances. Men always ruin them when they fuck him.

Jacob pecks him and Nate on the lips - he’s a friendly lad. “Having a good time, honey?”

Teddy smiles at him. “The best, babe. You?”

“You can’t imagine - the man that fucked you first? He DP-d me with that regular, Henry.”

Teddy gulps at that. “Man, they’re both huge.” He’s so jealous.

“I know!” Jacob grins. “I’m back out, the boss has a couple of friends he wants me to meet.” He winks at them both and gets out.

Teddy plops down on a chair and sips some water. He needs more potion, and he asks Nate to fetch his flask for him. He swallows it down and immediately he’s ready for another round, or ten.

Nate rubs his shoulders for a long time after, and it feels so good. Then he kisses his collarbone, his neck, his jaw.

“I want you again,” he whispers.

“Take me.”

Nate bends him over the table, the way Jack had him bent a few hours ago. He slides in easily and they watch themselves in the mirror, panting and moaning. Nate grips his cock, gets to the base where the ring is. “Want me to take this off?”

“N-no. Not yet.” He hasn’t lost count of how many cocks he’s had in him yet - twelve. The night is still young.

The only sounds in the room are their moans and Nate’s balls slapping against Teddy’s arse as he fucks into him, the noises of the club a distant murmur.

Jack finds them a bit later, Nate gripping Teddy by his collar as he fucks him against the wall. “There you are, my boys! Nate, Chris is looking for you. Teddy, you tired of all the brutes out there?”

Nate keeps pounding into him as Teddy stammers out, breathless, “N-no boss, I’ll be right out.”

Jack just smirks at them and leaves, only to come back a few seconds later. “Put a leash on him when you’re done, will you?”

Teddy moans as Jack leaves them again, and moments later, Nate comes. He lets go of Teddy’s throat and holds him up by his thighs, kissing him passionately as he rides his orgasm, shooting his seed inside Teddy’s hole.

He kisses his cheek when he lets him go, Teddy slumping on the floor, cock crazy and desperate again and only just _beginning_ to feel sated for the night.

Nate goes about selecting his leash. They have ones made of fabric, and they have leather ones, and chains as well. The room’s nooks and crannies are filled to the brim with anything the boys might need - and they have two rooms in the basement for that, too! Nate chooses a leather one - the theme of the night, Teddy supposes -, very stiff and very short.

Teddy tilts his neck to the left as Nate hooks the leash to his collar, chuckling. “You want me on a very short leash, I see.”

“You bend over so prettily when they lead you with a short leash, baby,” Nate tells him seriously. He gives him a sweet kiss.

Teddy laughs again and extends his hand for Nate to lift him up, but he shakes his head.

“No. Crawl.”

Fuck. Teddy’s cock twitches as he gets on his knees and Nate grabs the leash, leading him back to the main area. The strap of leather is so short Teddy has to crawl fast to keep up.

Nate leaves him at the bar and goes to find his brother. Someone else grabs Teddy’s leash, and he’s lead towards a big group of men stroking their cocks. “There he is! Our favourite slut.” They cheer for him as he kneels in front of them, obedient and ready to be used. “Please fill me up, I can never get enough,” they read the words on his back. “Hell yeah, baby! Gonna fill your cunt so full.” Someone lies on the ground and the man with the leash takes Teddy to him, makes him sit on hard cock, and the men form a circle around him.

They watch him for a bit as he braces himself on the floor and bounces on the cock, as he gyrates his hips slowly and puts two fingers into his mouth, moaning around them and looking at all the men, looking at their cocks, moaning louder still and wordlessly begging to be used, _now._

The man with the leash tugs at him, directs him towards a cock, and out of the corner of his eye Teddy notices the man’s Ollie. He reaches out with a hand to stroke Ollie’s cock, and takes the dick in front of him deep into his mouth. The bodyguard lets go of the leash and holds Teddy’s head instead, controlling his movements. Teddy looks into the eyes of the man he’s sucking off, he knows it drives them crazy, it drives _him_ crazy, and lets Ollie set the pace. The man bellow him is pounding into his arse now, and Teddy services dick after dick until he comes. The other men want a turn in Teddy’s arse, too, and they pull the man off the floor.

Ollie tugs at him again then, scoops him up and takes him to one of the slings, where it will be easier for everyone to use his holes. The bodyguard sets him down and ties his wrists to the cuffs hanging off the chains of the sling. Teddy wiggles upwards and lets his head hang out, mouth ready to receive cocks. Someone puts a blindfold on him, the cum would get in his eyes and sting otherwise. A man fucks his mouth with his fingers first, slides his dick in just as someone else starts fucking his arse.

Being fucked on a swing is one of Teddy’s favourite things. On his stomach he can control his mouth, worship cock after cock, as the swing turns round and round, the spectacle drawing in more men to put their dicks in him. On his back like this he’s just two holes to be taken, and soon he’s a mindless whore, a cumdump, sex drunk and dizzy, thinking of nothing but how good his pussy feels, lent out and used by anyone who wants it. He holds on to the chains of the swing, wraps his legs around bodies, takes cocks deep in his throat, feels balls slap against his arse as man after man takes his pleasure inside him.

_Now_ he loses count of the cocks that have entered him, _now_ he feels like a good boy.

There’s no telling how much time passes. There are men who go fast and hard, touching no part of his body, treating him like a mere fuckhole. Others trail their hands everywhere, tease his cock, take his golden hoops into their hands and tug lightly, lick his nipples and his collarbone. Someone slides a dildo in along with his dick, but Teddy’s so fucked out it doesn’t hurt even a little bit, he moans around the cock he’s sucking and hopes the dildo will go deeper - it does.

At last, the crowd must be thinning, because there’s only one cock fucking into him now, and someone removes his blindfold. It’s Shamir, another one of the bodyguards, and he strokes his cheek, leans down for a kiss. As the cock pounds into Teddy, Shamir craddles his head and strokes his neck with soothing motions. Teddy wants his load, too, and as the sling swings back and forth he chases the tent in Shamir’s trousers, craning his neck and whining as he can’t reach him. The bodyguard chuckles as he scoots closer and frees his cock for Teddy to service. “Fuck. You’re really gagging for it, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t fuck Teddy’s mouth, he opens it gently with his fingers and slides in, holding his head as Teddy licks at him, looking into his eyes and letting little whines escape his throat. At last, Shamir shoots his load on Teddy’s face, then gathers the cum - his own load, and so many others - with his fingers and feeds it to Teddy. The cock in Teddy’s arse comes, too. The man kisses his belly and walks away.

Someone’s massaging Teddy’s thighs, now. It’s Nate, and he gently strokes his cock as he asks if he’s had enough. Teddy decides he’ll go to his Daddies and let himself come after he’s had their loads, too, and he nods. They untie him and he shares a lingering kiss with Nate, before he wraps his legs and arms around Shamir and lets himself be carried to the dressing room. The club’s still half full, men fucking everywhere, but Teddy closes his eyes and relishes the way Shamir’s fingers play with his hole, massaging cum into him.

A few boys are in the dressing room, having a break or getting ready to leave, and Jack’s there too. He takes Teddy from Shamir’s arms and sets him on the dressing table, kissing him gently.

“Did you have fun, baby?”

He rubs his hand against Teddy’s sore and fucked out hole, too, making him moan. “Y-yes. So good, boss - ah!” Jack slips a couple of fingers in him, then kisses him again.

“What do you need, baby? Hm?”

“P-plug me, boss, please.”

Jack pushes his fingers deeper and smirks at Teddy. “Gonna take this pretty pussy to your Daddies to fuck, baby?”

Teddy trembles as his boss fingers him. “Y-yes. Daddies, fuck - I need. I need - AH! Daddy!”

Jack takes his fingers out. “Open your legs, baby. Show me that hole.”

Teddy spreads his legs and leans back on the mirror, holds his knees and breathes out, exhausted. His boss’s gaze rakes over his body.

“Your Daddies are so lucky.” Jack rubs his hand over Teddy’s hole again, has him panting and whining, spent and spread out and at his mercy. “This pussy makes cocks so happy, sweetheart.” Teddy keens. “Fuck. You’re so stretched out, love, so fucking filthy. You love making dicks happy with your little cunt, baby?” He grips Teddy’s arse cheeks and spreads them wide, cum leaking out over the table.

Teddy pants “Yes, yes, yes”, wanting his pussy to be full again -

“Aren’t you such a greedy little whore, baby? Such a cumdump. All you want to do is take it, you don’t even care about the money, you’ll just bend over and let anyone fill you up like the slut you are, let them breed your holes over and over, won’t you?”

Jack keeps his hand on Teddy’s hole, not inside him, but rubbing hard enough to drive him crazy. “Yes - yes, I’ll take it, my pussy needs it, needs it so bad, need cocks in me all the time, boss, please -” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, only knows that he wants more, more than this -

Jack leans down and kisses him roughly, hand on his pussy like he owns it, and Teddy wraps his arms around him, loses himself into it.

When they break apart, Jack looks down. “Look at the mess your pussy’s made, baby. Look at it.”

Teddy looks at the cum dribbling out of his hole, spilled all over the table and leaking out on the floor. He whines.

“Gonna clean it up for me, baby? Gonna be a good little slut and lick it all off?”

Teddy breathes heavily. “Please.”

Jack sets him down and holds him by the leash as Teddy cleans it up, hungry for every drop.

“Show me,” Jack tells him when he’s done, and Teddy opens his mouth, full of seed, and Jack kisses him deeply, squeezing his arse cheeks and holding them apart, making even more cum spill out.

At last, his boss takes his leash and his collar off. He cuts his ruined thong with scissors and Teddy takes it and licks it as his boss fucks a plug into him, like he asked. Jack kisses his shoulder and then turns to Kyle, who’s draped over him now, moaning and begging for some attention, too.

Charlie and Jacob take Teddy’s shoes off and help him put on his jeans and shirt. He doesn’t take any potion. He can already imagine himself in his Daddies’ bed, completely fucked out and exhausted and lost in a haze, but still needing their cum, still spreading his legs and moaning like a whore for them. He won’t let any potion get in the way of that.

He says goodnight to his friends and stumbles out of the club, heading out to the alleyway that he always apparates home from. He breathes in the cool air for a few moments as he transforms his features back to normal, takes his wand out of his backpack, and apparates home.

 

 

*

 

 

It’s well after four in the morning when he gets to Grimmauld Place. He stops in the kitchen to hydrate first, then makes his way up the stairs slowly, undressing on the way to his bedroom, the plug moving inside him in delicious ways.

His Daddies are asleep, facing each other with their hands touching, but with enough room between them for Teddy to fit in. The silk sheets feel amazing against his spent, naked body, and he settles in his place as Harry wakes up.

“How was it, babe?” His voice is groggy and low, but Teddy knows he won’t deny him what he needs. Harry’s hand is already running up and down his body, resting on Teddy’s hard cock, touch feather light and sending shivers down his spine.

“So good,” Teddy scoots closer and kisses him.

“Mmm, filthy. Want me to clean you up?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. But I-I haven’t come.”

Harry chuckles at that. “I could never have your discipline. Don’t know how you manage that.”

“I-I needed your loads first, Daddy. Always need you. Wanna feel your seed in my pussy, please, please.”

It’s Jack that always calls it a pussy, and Teddy loves that. He loves having a pussy that makes cocks happy. His Daddies are getting used to it too, call him their perfect little pussyboy, born to be bred.

Harry kisses him again. “Turn around.”

The older man takes his sweet time fucking him with the plug first, then takes it out and slips his cock in. He goes deep, making Teddy pant, breaths short and sharp, little moans escaping his lips. Draco stirs, stroking Teddy’s dick on instinct, before coming fully awake. Harry hooks Teddy’s leg behind him, and Draco moves closer, kissing Teddy and swallowing every sound he makes.

Daddy’s thrusts become harder and deeper, and Draco removes Teddy’s cock ring as Harry shoots his load in him. He doesn’t slide out as Teddy comes violently, trembling and writhing and screaming.

His orgasm lasts for minutes. Draco milks it out of him slowly, squeezing his dick and rubbing his palm against the head. Harry kisses his temple and holds him steady as he cries out in ecstasy, and Teddy loves this, loves earning his release by being a good little whore that lends his hole out to make dicks happy, loves his Daddies holding him down and telling him he’s such a good slut, and they’re so proud of him, and he deserves to be bred all the time like the greedy cumwhore that he is, his perfect little pussy so full of cum, and Harry takes his cock out, his seed spilling out, and he tells Teddy good little pussyboys should keep their Daddies’ cum in their holes, and Harry pushes it back in as Teddy screams, and Draco bites his neck, and then -

 

 

*

 

 

“There you are.” Harry’s smiling at him, brushing his hair out of his face, Draco’s arm wrapped around his middle.

“Daddy,” Teddy moans out.

“Yes, Teddy. I’m here. We’re here.”

Teddy smiles at him weakly. He’s clean everywhere except his hole, that’s full and wet and leaking on the sheets. His Daddies know what he loves. “How long was I out?”

“Lost track,” Draco says. “Had to give you two vials.”

“Thank you, Daddy. You’re so good to me.” He cups Draco’s cheek, so grateful for all he does for him.

Draco offers him one of his happiest smiles. “Feel good?”

“Mhmm.” Every muscle in Teddy’s body is relaxed. He feels like he’s resting on clouds. “Like new.”

His Daddies wrap their arms around him and lie down, but as he’s ready to fall asleep, Teddy feels like something’s missing. He turns to Draco and touches his cock.

It’s hard.

“Daddy?”

“Mhm?”

“You didn’t fill me up.” He whines.

“Did, baby. Three times,” Draco murmurs into his pillow.

“N-No. Not those times Daddy, need more, I’m so empty, please -”

“You’re full, Teddy.” Draco nuzzles his neck. “You’re so full you can’t even tell how many loads you’ve had.” He plants a small kiss on him. “When did you lose count, baby? Hm? Twenty? Thirty?”

Teddy backs up against his Daddy, rubs his wet hole on his skin. It’s a game they play. Teddy loves to beg. “Please, Daddy. I’m empty, I need you -”

“Answer me.”

“I-I don’t know.” He should remember this. He kept count, up to a point. Nothing comes to mind now. “Please, please -”

Draco slaps his arse, hard. “Ask for what you want. Can you do that, at least?”

Teddy moans, covers Draco’s hand with his own and rubs it on his sore skin. He’ll ask to be spanked properly tomorrow, he decides. But now he needs something else. “Your cock Daddy, need your cock in my pussy, need it so bad -”

“Show me.”

Teddy spreads his legs, takes Draco’s hand and guides his Daddy’s fingers to his hole. “Can you feel it, Daddy? It’s so wet for you. Been waiting all night, I need you, I need -”

Draco slides two fingers in.

“Ah!” Teddy backs up to the touch. His words come out slurred, he can feel sleep claiming him, but that doesn’t stop him. “Please, Daddy, please, I’ll be so good for you, n- need you to breed me, please -”

Draco nuzzles his neck, scissoring his fingers inside Teddy’s hole. “You’re falling asleep, baby.”

“Don’t - don’t care,” Teddy whimpers. “Breed me Daddy, fuck me open, please, need your cum inside my pussy, fuck-”

Harry’s stirring from his slumber, playing with Teddy’s hoops, making his nipples ache and throb. Teddy backs up against Draco, spreads his legs even wider, his hole opening up around slender fingers. “Tell me you’ll do it Daddy - please. Wanna fall asleep with your cock fucking me, wanna wake up with you inside me, use me, please Daddy, take what’s yours -”

Draco shoves his cock inside his pussy, not bothering to take his fingers out. His thrusts are painfully slow, and Teddy knows his Daddy wants him to relax, wants to spill his seed inside him as he sleeps, use his hole as a cockwarmer to pound into whenever he gets hard, his boy there for the taking, and Teddy’s happy, so happy, he has everything he wants and more.

“Mmm. Thank you, Daddy,” he sighs.

He falls asleep just like that, in Harry and Draco’s arms, sated and sure his Daddy will breed his pussy exactly like he begged.


End file.
